Un 2p Perdido en Hetalia, un inocente en 2P
by Nami-Luna LinusMantita
Summary: Todo es por culpa de la Magia de Arthur, es difícil acostumbrarse a algo que nunca habías visto, con gente tan igual y tan diferente Advertencia: Yaoi, 2p, Gore. Au Disclaimer: APH no me pertenece y 2P tampoco, si lo fuera sería una locura total
1. intro

**Hola mundo! esta idea salio de la nada, con ayuda de my mother en el desayuno.**

**Espero les guste, no es lo mejor pero considero una gran idea esto, espero les guste.**

* * *

Era un día bastante normal, yo limpiando mi palo de hockey, mi hermano comiendo una hamburguesa vegetariana, Francis fumando un cigarrillo. Le hablé a mi hermano y me ignoró, todo indicaba que era un día normal. Y llegó el cejón con una bandeja de Cupcakes a ofrecernos a todos.

No lo acepte, no soy idiota. De repente me llamó la atención cuando empezó a hablarle a Francis (Quién lo no escuchaba) sobre un universo paralelo.

-Nee, nee Francia, ¡Amor mío! ¿Sabes? Descubrí que hay universos paralelos a este.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo un imbécil como tu logró hacer eso?

-Bueno verás, con mi magia logré traer algo de otro universo a este, pero, el problema es que si ambos Universos se conectan para usar la magia puede resultar un caos. – Dijo sin perder esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

-Pruébalo.

-¿Puedo experimentar con Matthie?

-Si – Ríe un tanto guturalmente, me sorprendió su risa- esto vale verlo.

-Matthie, Matthie ¿puedo?- Dijo casi saltando

-No me digas Matthie, y has lo que quieras.-Dije rápidamente.

-Okey.

Y de repente tiro un rayo con una varita mágica hacia el cielo, y sentí como un rayo recorría todo mi cuerpo y caí al piso. No recuerdo nada después de eso, pero así es como llegué aquí, con gente tierna y que no mata a nadie, vida que no me agrada en lo absoluto.

* * *

Era un día normal, todos chocando conmigo e ignorándome, en una reunión mundial como otras, Francis intentando buscar conversaciones pervertidas para tener gente con quien pasar la noche, y mi hermano intentando convencerme de que juguemos Baseball en la tarde. No sé que parte de "No me gusta el Baseball" no entendió pero aquí estoy, jugando baseball con él. De repente llega Arthur y nos dice que si queremos ver magia como cuando éramos pequeños.

-Hey Bro ¿Qué dices?- Me preguntó Alfred abrazándome.

-Emmm, yo, no sé, si Arthur quiere puede hacerlo- Dije casi en un susurro.

-Ya, les explicaré como funciona, pero dudo que Alfred entienda siquiera la parte cuarta- Ambos reímos por lo bajo y con un Alfred bastante confundido pidiendo explicaciones. – Bueno, descubrí, con ayuda de Italia del Sur.

-Entre Tsunderes de entienden – Dijimos mi hermano y yo al unísono.

-¡SHIT! No me interrumpan, ¡Y no soy tsundere! –Los tres reímos, era lindo recordar cuando éramos una familia.- Bueno, existe un mundo paralelo, en el que todo es bastante parecido, es probable que si se conectan todo puede resultar mal, pero como no tenía planeado mostrárselos, dudo que exista conexión. ¿Veamos que sucede?

-Siii, genial- Celebraba Alfred, mientras yo asentía con la Cabeza.

Arthur levando la varita e indicó el cielo, de repente sentí como un rayo atravesaba mi cuerpo y las voces preocupadas de mi hermano y ex tutor.

Y así llegué aquí, donde la gente da miedo y mata por diversión, donde no hay amor ni abrazos tiernos. Vida que no me agrada en lo absoluto.

* * *

**Fin de la intro, please reviews o si no Arthur2P mata a Canadá1P.**

**Las amo, gracias por leer hasta el final (las que lo hagan).**

_**Nami-Luna**_** LinusMantita****(De Cheshire)**


	2. Como cuesta acostumbrase

**Primero que todo gracias por la aceptación n.n**

**Dedicado: A todas mis bonitas lectoras.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni Hetalia ni 2P si las ideas.**

**Contestación:**

**paws-up-baby: jaosjo Canadá es muy sexi ¿verdad? xD no sé cual será pero les irá muy bien.**

Sakhory: No se que será de la historia pero inconclusa no quedará linda.

**Pya-Chan: Creo que ya lo coloqué; Me alegro de que te haya gustado la idea.**

**deliciustomato: No morirá nadie xD solo son amenazas jsaojaso espero que se te haga interesante ;D**

**Ariz y Archy: Aquí esta la conti xD perdón por el soborno , se que es feo**

**No les quito más time, así que a leer.**

* * *

Al despertar no entendía nada, había un chico rubio que a primera vista se parecía a mi hermano, pero era bastante diferente, sobre todo en personalidad.

-Hey bro¡ ¿how are you?

-Emmm ¿Dónde estoy?

-Con tus amigos y familia

-¿PERDON?

Arthur (Lo cual vine a saber más tarde) me miró de pies a cabeza, examinándome juzgonamente.

-¿Te llamas Matthew?

-No me digas.- Dije con un tono de sorna.

-No te enojes, solo preguntaba, no todos los días los mundos paralelos se conectan.

-Espera, ¿Estoy en un mundo diferente? –Dije colocándome los lentes obscuros sobre el flequillo y volviendo a tomarme el cabello porque con la caída la coleta se había disuelto.

-Yes, o sea, al parecer el Arthur de tu mundo y yo, intentamos hacer conexión al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca pensé que a ese estúpido le funcionaria.- Dije con un tono de molestia bastante notorio.- Si me permiten, cuando vuelva mataré a ese Mother Fucking.

-No maltrates a mi Alter ego Shit.

-Me caes bien, mejor que el estúpido come cupcakes.

-¿Cupcakes? No me gustan.

-¿En serio?- Ambos sonrieron mirándose en modo aprobatorio, al parecer no era tan malo estar acá.

-Hey Bro! No ignores al hero.

-Shit! Me olvidaba por completo de este tipo, eres ¿Alfred?

-Exacto, soy el Héroe.

-mon amour Mathieu. – Podía reconocer el acento, pero el tono coqueto me produjo un escalofrió bastante especial.

-¿Francis?

-El mismo francés tan bello que conoces.

-fusosososoos Matías luces diferente.

-¿Lentes obscuros? ¿Ahora eres Rudo Mathiee? kesesesesese. –Pero que se creen estos tipos. Mi nombre en español suena horrible a todo esto.

-¿Así que crees que me puse rudo? –Dije tomando entre mis manos el Palo de Hockey.

-No vale la pena, solo ignora al trio de idiotas. –Me dijo Arthur en modo tranquilizador, acto seguido les explico la historia a todos los presentes, que eran cada vez más.

Finalmente mucha gente estaba alrededor mío, acosándome con la mirada y susurrándose cosas ilegibles sobre mi forma de vestir y mi bastón de Hockey.

-Ya déjennos en paz- Arthur me guio hasta donde se supone era mi habitación en el hotel donde se alojaban por la reunión mundial.

-Gracias. Me hubiera vuelto loco sin ti. –Dije invitándolo a pasar y dejando mis ante ojos obscuros sobre la mesa.

-No es nada, siempre para servir a los chicos que crie, aunque solo sea su alter Ego.- Dijo un tanto sonrojado. Supiera lo tierno que se ve.

-Bueno, gracias, ¿quieres algo para beber?

-Lo siento, no consumo bebidas sin alcohol. – Me acerqué a la despensa y divise Whiskey, no es mi favorito pero serviría, serví dos vasos y nos quedamos conversando largo tiempo.

* * *

Me desperté con un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, al mirar alrededor solo vi gente desconocida, un chico peli rojo y pecoso, con ojos violetas y sonrisa amplia que me miraba con cara de preocupación y un tanto de burla. Otro chico con un cabello parecido al mío y ante ojos obscuros, que fumaba un cigarro. Y por último un chico bastante guapo de ante ojos rojizos y para ser sincero bastante parecido a mi hermano.

-¿Estas bien? MI MAGIA RESULTÓ. FRANCIS MIRA!- Dijo exageradamente el peli rojo.

-Chico, ¿estás bien? Soy Alfred ¿Matthew verdad? Emm mira, dejémoslo así, no me agrada mi hermano así que dudo que tú sí, fuera de eso, Espero que te acostumbres a este lugar. No es tan malo si te acostumbras, te explicaré un poco. –Dijo sentándose a mi lado- Él es Arthur – Indicó al peli rojo.- es bastante simpático, un tanto celo-Psicópata y acosador con Francis, es bastante juguetón, puedes ser su amigo, pero con una condición, no comas su comida, probablemente tenga veneno. Ese otro chico es Francis, es muy tranquilo y un fumador empedernido, es poco probable que lo llegues a ver sonreír. Pues eso, ¿dudas?

-Emm….yooo…bueno –digo sin poner conectar las ideas casi en un susurro.

-¿Te cuesta comunicarte? Pues es mejor que descanses, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Okey, gracias- dije apenas audiblemente.

Al llegar a mi habitación entré y lo invité a pasar.

-Perdón, la magia es bastante inestable, me tocaba verlo a diario cuando pequeño.

-Ese chico, Arthur es bastante bueno en el tema de la magia. O sea claro, es el Alter Ego de Gran Bretaña- Dije sonriendo y pensando en como estaría Kumajirou.

-Debe ser genial ese Arthur. ¿Es serio?

-Bastante, y no muy partidario de las cosas dulces, no mata a una mosca, menos aún ahora, cuando era pirata era peor.- Dije, dándome cuenta que dé había hablado mucho y sonrojándome al instante.

-Eres muy parecido a mi hermano y a la vez tan igual- Sonrió un tanto diferente a las sonrisas que conocía. –Espero nos llevemos bien "Hermano".

-Igual lo esperó- Dije con una sonrisa que hizo que él se sonrojara un poco.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta acá, me hacen realmente feliz n.n sigan, les prometo que no se decepcionaran y necesito que me den sugerencias de parejas e ideas, todo se acepta :D.**

**_Nami-Luna_**** LinusMantita****  
**_(De Cheshire)_


	3. Primer día: Encontrando al amor

**Gracias por leerme n.n aunque solo tuve dos reviews para este capitulo (creo), que va, no los voy a dejar a medias, no este que me encanta personalmente, más que todos los anteriores (Aunque la Krysalida diga lo contrario.**

**Dedicado: a mis preciadas seguidoras que me dan animo, sobre todo cuando una que leo hace time me escribe (I Love Sakhory 3)**

**Contestación:**

**Sakhory: Las demás naciones harán alboroto...a, una cosa, me inspirare en tus personajes para hacer la representación 2p xD gracias, te pagaré los derechos de autos con el "dedicado" que te di.**

**PotterGleek: Yo ocupo la representación de Sakhory para 2p así que quédate con eso. Arthur es hiperactivo y azúcar-adicto, acosador de Francias (? .**

**Usaré los nombres de "humanos 1p" para los 2p y los de los paises para los 1p, así no me enredo, si en algún momento me equivoco de antemano pido disculpas. Como nadie me dio sugerencias de parejas haré lo primero que se me ocurra, emm no se enojen, si les molesta alguna pareja, me dicen la que quieran que salga y les haré un especial (Estos chicos son unos verdaderos casanovas xD y uno es Uke y el otro seme).**

**No les quito más tiempo así que a leer.**

* * *

**1er día.**

Me desperté, sabia que no estaba en casa, así que no me molesté en levantarme temprano, no me interesaba ver más gente, y como los días en los que la gente no me encarga trabajos, suelo quedarme en cama todo el día. ¿A quién le importa si no como? ¿Si no hago nada? una pregunta más general ¿A quién le importo? mi hermano me ignora, mis "Padres" uno está loco y el oto no tiene corazón. Creo que my brother y yo somos una mezcla de ambos, ¿Matar por trabajo? se escucha fácil, pues para nosotros también es fácil.

Para interrumpir mis reflexiones llega Inglaterra con una bandeja de comida.

-Emmm gracias creo.

-No es nada- Se sonrojó notoriamente, creo que es muy común en el.

-Hey Bro! no te la comas, te dará indigestión.- y para arruinar la paz de mi habitación, llego el insoportable Estados unidos.

-Maldición, eso solo pasa en el otro puto mundo. Y para la próxima que entres sin avisar mi amigo tendrá que arreglar cuentas contigo- Tomé mi bastón, aun tiene restos de sangre seca, eso debe asustar a la gente, pues en el otro mundo eso pasa a diario.

-Tranquilo, pero es verdad, el cocina horrible. ¿En tu mundo también es así?

-No exactamente, Arthur cocina muy bien.

- El América de tu mundo ¿También es come hamburguesas?

-Como mi alter ego no va a comer hamburguesas England.

-Tu cállate idiota.

-Es vegetariano.

-¡¿VEGETARIANO?- Gritaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Pues si, tiene cierto trauma con la carne desde que Feliciano y Francis hicieron una obra de arte con carne humana.

-¿Feliciano? Italia ¿verdad?. Tu mundo es raro, este chico no mata ni a una musca sin romper a llorar.

-Si, Italia, ese chico es bastante borde, es buen rival, y odia bastante a Ludwig.

-Pues aquí son bastante amigos. Pero come, te hará bien.- Miré la comida desconfiado, sabía que Inglaterra no usaba condimentos extraños, así que bebí un poco de Té, y pues, estaba muy delicioso, el olor a té negro, que hace que tus sentidos se habrán completamente a nuevos sabores.

Después probé los scones, no estaban deliciosos, pero no estaban tan malos, ni le daría el gusto a América de botarlos como si nada para reírse de Inglaterra, así que me los trague sin mostrar muecas de nada. A lo que América me dedico una mirada de molestia, como las de los niños pequeños, y a Inglaterra se le iluminó la mirada. Me pasó toallas y me dijo que después me diera un baño para poder salir a buscar una solución a alguna biblioteca esotérica cercana.

Al salir del baño me tope con Inglaterra, pues yo iba solo con una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Este al verme se puso bastante rojo.

-¿Sucede algo?, Estas muy rojo.

-Emm...n-nada.

-Angleterre, ¿Tienes fiebre o algo así?

-No, enserio, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. - Agachó la cabeza y se quedo mirando el suelo, como diría Kiku, como todo un Tsundere. ¿Cómo es que se esta palabra? pues el dice que de igual manera, poseo esta personalidad.- Cuando me llamas "Angleterre" -Lo pronuncia como se escribe.- me recuerdas a Francia.

-Es que François fue quien me enseñó.

-¿C-cómo es el Francia de tu mundo?- No me mira a los ojos, clava su vista en el suelo, se que está completamente rojo.

-Es bastante frío, no suele tener mucha comunicación fuera de hablar con Feliciano, Alfred y yo, y no le queda de otra que hablar con Arthur porque este no lo deja en paz.

No pude evitar notar que hablaba mucho, todo porque anoche ambos tomamos bastante confianza, aunque él se emborrachó, yo solo bebí un poco.

-Matthew.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ettooo...- Se acercó a mi y besó mi mejilla, bastante sonrojado y aprovechando para tocar mi abdomen, Yo...pues me sonrojé.

-Me iré a vestir- Dije entrando rápidamente a mi habitación.

Después de vestirme fuimos a la biblioteca, en el camino me presentó a China y a Rusia que caminaban juntos por la calzada.

-Este chico ¿Es el rumor? ¿de lo que todos hablan? ~ Aru

-Pues si, se llama Matthew.

-KolKolKol me cae bien. - dijo al ver mi bastón de Hockey

Yo solo miraba, no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie. Y para llevarme la contraria Inglaterra habló.

-Hola.- Dije un tanto cortante para el gusto de Inglaterra, quien me miró con cara de reproche.

-Aunque no se parece en nada a Canadá. KolKolKol.

-¿No será por qué es su alter ego?~Aru

-Bye.-Dije y seguí caminando en la dirección a la que íbamos, me iba a costar acostumbrarme, tanto a no sacar mi bastón para matar cuando se me de la gana, y a las miradas que ponía la gente al ver al anteriormente nombrado.

* * *

Me desperté, era mi primera noche aquí, tenia miedo, no conocía a nadie, y no tenia a Kumajirou cerca. Me levante por el hambre así que fui a lo que se supone era la cocina, cuando llegue estaba Francis fumando un cigarro y Arthur preparando Cupcakes.

Me serví un aso de leche y un par de tostadas, para ser sincero no tenia mucha hambre. Mientras comía saqué por suposición que no tenían ni la menor idea de que yo estaba así comiendo en paz hasta que llegó Alfred con su Bate ensangrentado.

-Emmm. Alfred... ¿De donde vienes?- Dije casi en un susurro

-Tuve que hacer un trabajo. -Dijo con tono frío.

-¿Trabajo?

-Si, lo que hacemos con Matthew.

-Ah.. -Dije quedándome en silencio y seguir comiendo lentamente.

-¿Canadá?

-Dime.

-¿Quieres hacer algo? digo, salir a algún lado o algo así.

-Voy donde tu vallas- Dije esbozando una sonrisa.

-Okey-Dijo fríamente y me tiró una toalla en la cara- Metete a bañar y cuando termines me avisas para irnos -Dijo entrando a su habitación.

Me metí a la ducha, permitiendo que el agua tibia llenara mis pensamientos y me ayudara a pensar, estaba más confundido de lo normal, ¿Qué era lo que sentía en el pecho cuando estaba con Alfred?

Me fui a mi habitación, con solo la toalla envolviendo mi cintura y me encontré con Alfred que estaba ordenando un poco.

-Eres visita, pensé que tendría que atenderte bien. ¿Así funciona en tu mundo verdad?

-S-si, muchas gracias.

Me observo de pies a cabeza y se acercó a mi, dejándome contra la pared y recorriendo con su dedo mi abdomen pálido y transparente, como ustedes lo conocen.

-Ettoo...- Dije sonrojandome hasta las orejas.

-Te pareces tanto a mi hermano, pero eres tan diferente- Dijo esbozando una media sonrisa, un tanto...¿ Psicópata?

Me acerqué a el y le besé la mejilla con suavidad, el me abrazó y se fue dejándome solo en la habitación.

Terminé de vestirme y le acompañé a hacer las compras para la cena (Que constituía gran parte vegetales y carne de soja).

En el camino se encontró con alguien y comenzó a discutir y estaba sacando su bate con clavos, ya era demasiado así que interferí convenciéndolo de llevarlo a casa. Me iba a costar acostumbrarme, a todo, sobre todo a su sangre-Adicción.

* * *

**TERMINE! pues si, tiene American'Twincest y Iglanadá**

**Espero les guste, y me sigan leyendo...Reviews please para saber si quieren otra pareja (puedo cambiar totalmente la historia si quiero.**

**No les quito más tiempo así que adios**

** _Nami-Luna LinusMantita_**(De Cheshire)


	4. Segundo día: solo dramas

**Un gusto, aquí estoy de nuevo. Este es un tanto más melodramático y romántico, espero les guste.**

**Respuestas: **

**Sakhory: Discúlpame por no tenerte GerIta, es mi pareja favorita hetaliana y tengo un fic dedicado a ella, búscala en mi perfil, se llama "PsychoKiller" y pues te debo la aparición del GerIta en este fic, en el prox capitulo leerás lo que querías ) Gracias por seguirme.**

**Drake-Vampire: Este también tiene mucho UkCan y AmericanTwincets, espero te agradé, lo nuevo no siempre es malo ;).**

**Alana-Kei: Pues seguiré, espero te agrade la trama.**

**No les quito más tiempo así que a leer**

* * *

Segundo día aqui, no tengo ninguna motivación para levantarme, pero ¿Qué motivación puedes tener en un mundo como este? O sea el maldito de Estados Unidos ha estado intentando alejarme de Inglaterra y esté último es muy dependiente de su no sé qué, ¿Amigo, novio? , eso me molesta aún más, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para estarse guiando por alguien tan inmaduro como lo es estados unidos.

Veo la hora, son las 09:59, en un minuto más tocaran a mi puerta Inglaterra y Estados Unidos con una bandeja de comida. Es muy puntual y rutinario, así que si lo hizo ayer lo hará hoy, creo que estoy aprendiendo a conocerlo. Y suenan unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

-Emm Hello Matthew, aquí está tu desayuno- Me dice dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

-Hola Inglaterra- Digo y comienzo a comer uno de los scones, no son lo que se puede decir delicioso, pero es mejor que la comida que comemos en casa.

-Gracias.- Dice bastante sonrojado y mirando el suelo.

-¿Por qué? –Digo después de masticar y digerir lo que tenía en la boca.

-Sé que mis scones no son deliciosos, pero, gracias por comerlos para no hacerme sentir mal.

No sabe lo tierno que se ve, lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro a la cama, quedando sobre él, que se sonroja notoriamente.

-No lo hago para no hacerte sentir mal, en serio.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Porque los preparas tú.- Creo mi tono de voz es un tanto seco para una escena tan romántica

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuanto me gustaba, pero el sí sabía que yo le gustaba porque en el momento en el que me quedé observando esos ojos verdes tan preciosos, simplemente me besó. Y como no morir antes sus encantos Tsunderes.

-Ettoo. Matthew, me gustas.

-Tu igual a mí- Le digo mientras acaricio su rostro con dulzura (O lo que sea, que no sea brusquedad, porque en verdad intento no ser brusco).

-Matthew- dice mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Dime.

-Tus ojos son preciosos.- Okey, eso me tomó por sorpresa, y creo que sí, lo besé bruscamente esta vez. Dejé que su sabor a té me inundará completamente, cada una de mis papilas gustativas se disparó con tal sensación, que hace tiempo deseaban obtener.

El respondió con máxima naturalidad, así del modo que lo haría una persona segura de si misma, aunque estaba tan rojo, esa escena me conmovió. Y de repente entro sin tocar Estados Unidos, y que habrá pensado, o sea, estábamos en la cama, yo sobre él y besándonos.

-¡Iggy! ¡¿Whats the fuck?!

-Déjanos en paz, ¡Joder! ¿No sabes lo qué es la privacidad?- Le lancé. Y escuche a Inglaterra susurrar: "Shit, ¿Qué hago?"

-Iggy es mi novio, y…aparte…tu…me…g…s- No lo escuche claramente pero pude leer sus labios, ¡COMO MIERDA LE VOY A GUSTAR A ESTE CHICO COME HAMBURGUESAS! Joder ¿Se me declaró? ¿Y cómo que MI Inglaterra es su novio? O sea, se le declaro a la persona con la que su novio lo engaña. ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a este puto mundo?

Arthur se levantó.-Tenemos que conversar, los tres, es bastante necesario que arreglemos el problema.

-No, no lo es, lo siento Estados unidos, no sabía que Inglaterra era tu Novio.- Dije y me levante para irme, afuera estaba lloviendo, pues comencé a correr debajo de la lluvia, junto con mi bate ¿Estaba escapando? Si, por primera vez en mi vida estaba huyendo de algo, ¿eso es lo que produce en mí el querer a alguien?

Joder, odiaba a todo el mundo, y sobre todo a Estados Unidos, como joder me dijo que le gustaba. Joder ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer ahora? Después de todo me gusta Inglaterra, y ese beso, que llenó todos mis sentidos.

Me metí en un callejón y me quedé ahí hasta que escuche las voces de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra llamarme, juro que si me encuentran los mato, así que apreté con más fuerza el mango de mi bastón de Hockey.

-Matthew que bueno que te encontré. –Estados unidos me miro con cara de alivio, la lluvia me tenía empapado, me levanté. Su dulce rostro no me permitió hacer nada.-Perdón por lo de hace un rato, en verdad no somos novios, pero no es como si nunca hayamos sido nada.- Okey, me dio a entender que eran amigos con "derecho a cover" o "derecho a toques y besos" lo único que espero es que no sean "follamigos" no soportaría saber que mi lindo Inglaterra no es virgen de "ahí".

-Eso ya no importa.

-A mí sí me importa, me importa lo que pienses de mí, ya te dije…me gustaste desde que llegaste aquí.

La lluvia nos daba un aspecto melodramático, y yo por primera vez no tenía el control de alguna situación.

-No me gustas, me gusta Angleterre, lo siento, de verdad lo siento por ti…

-No me importa, que conquistaré, juro que lo el "hero" lo hará.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo en contra de eso llegó Inglaterra y a rastras me llevaron a casa, de vuelta, y me obligaron a bañarme porque estaba empapado y según ellos me podía enfermar. Como si ellos no me tuvieran enfermo.

* * *

Me desperté, extraño a mi familia, estoy aburrido de esté mundo. Lo único que no me molesta es Alfred. Tocan la puerta.

-Adelante, "hablando del rey de roma este asoma"- Menciono este dicho bastante popular, pero al parecer Alfred no lo conoce- Es un dicho, quiere decir que cuando hablas de alguien este aparece de alguna forma.

-Ah, así que era eso. Pues te venía a decir que tu desayuno está servido, pero que no te comas los cupcakes si no quieres morir.

-A oke, tomaré tu sugerencia.-bajamos a donde estaban Arthur y Francis conversando (Más Arthur que Francis.)

-Hola Canadá.

-Hello Canadá- Dijo Arthur abrazándome y besándome la mejilla- My sweet eres muy tierno. –Dijo casi en un susurro, lo que me hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

-Ya suéltalo Arthur.- dijo Alfred con un tono de voz muy estricto. ¿él también había notado la cara con la que Arthur me miraba de vez en cuando? Sí, es una cara muy rara, da miedo, es como dulzura y deseo con algo de burla y pues, con su sonrisa y sus pobladas cejas cualquier cosa da miedo.

Me senté a servirme el desayuno después de que Arthur me soltará y me comí los waffles que me preparó Alfred, estaban un poco quemados pero la intensión es lo que cuenta, dicen por ahí. Al terminar Arthur me tira del brazo y me dice que vallamos a pasear, yo termino de comer y me levanto asintiendo con la cabeza, ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer? Antes de que saliéramos Alfred le dedico una perfecta mirada de odio a Arthur, la cual este ignoró por completo.

Al llegar a la orilla de un lago me dedico esa enorme sonrisa suya y me abrazó con fuerza.

-My Sweet, me gustas.

-Ettooo…- Que se supone que iba a decir, o sea, claro, lo sospechaba pero ahora me lo decía a la cara, y pues a mí me gustaba Alfred.

-Si, ya sé que te gusta Alfred, pero déjame intentarlo, juro que no haré nada malo. Y si no aceptas pues… no dejaré que seas de otro.- Me di cuenta de que tenía una cuchilla en la mano, pues era obvio de él, no me dio miedo, presentía que llegaría el "Hero" a salvarme. Y aunque no se autodenominaba "hero" como Estados Unidos, se parecía mucho más a uno.

Arthur me besó a la fuerza, y yo me corrí para atrás bruscamente, me gustaba Alfred y lo sabía. Arthur sabe a… ¿Azúcar?

Y como era de esperarse Alfred llegó con su bate.

-Oh my Little, llegaste justo a tiempo.

-Aléjate de Canadá ¡Shit!

-No, ahora es mío.- Dijo abrazándome, no sé si lo hacía para darme a entender de que me quería o para sacarle celos a Alfred, a lo mejor una mezcla de ambas.

-¡Te dije que te alejes mierda!-Dijo acercándose con su bate a ambos y empuñándolo para golpear a Arthur. No deseaba ver sangre.

-No me alejaré, es mío, y tu igual eres mío. - Dijo con aires de suficiencia.

-¡No somos tuyos!- Ya presentía el correr de la sangre.

-¡PAREN YA!- Dije con todo lo que mi bajita voz soportó. Ambos me miraron extrañados.-No quiero que peleen por mí, no quiero ver sangre.- Dije tirándome al suelo, cayendo arrodillado

Ambos se acercaron rápidamente a mí con miradas preocupadas.

-Nos vemos para la próxima, cuida de my sweet- Arthur nos dejó solos, estaba huyendo y yo tenía muy claro que no era de cobarde, volvería a intentarlo, lo que yo no entendía era si quería ganar a Alfred o a mí.

-Canadá ¿Estas bien?

-Si, perfectamente.- Me ayudo a pararme pero resbalé, y al sujetarme quedamos con los labios pegados. Y pues mi parte francesa salió a la luz. No pensaba desaprovechar una oportunidad que no se presenta todos los días. Lo bese, no tenía mucha experiencia pero creo que lo hacía bastante bien, era la herencia de Francia.

-Besas genial, y sabes a Miel- Me dedicó una media sonrisa y yo reí despacio.- Y tu sonrisa es preciosa.- Me volvió a besar con ese aire dominante que tiene, sabe a carne de soja, y a lechuga. Me adentré en su boca dejando que mi parte francesa se hiciera cargo de la situación. Caímos al suelo y comenzamos a reír.

Debía atesorar este recuerdo, pues no todos los días puedes ver a un Alfred así de sincero y feliz. También me hace feliz a mí presenciarlo.

-Te amo.- Me dijo sinceramente, haciéndome sentir que con solo esa frase podía enamorarme.

-Pues, yo igual.-Dije sonrojándome, él me acaricio la mejilla y se levantó, tendiéndome la mano.

-Vamos juntos.

-Okey…- Me levante y nos fuimos juntos de la mano.

* * *

**Pues eso fue, espero les guste, dedicado a Sakhory y a todas mis demás lector s gracias por leerme **

**_Nami-Luna_**** LinusMantita**_ (De Cheshire)_


	5. Tercer día: la relación se ve favorecida

**Se que no tengo perdón de dios, pero han pasado un par de cositas por ahí que no me han permitido actualizar, también tengo que actualizar "****_PsychoKiller" _****(GerIta) y tengo un proyecto UsUk, Spuk, Spamano (Todo junto y mezclado) pero recién lleva el inicio.**

**Dedicado: A todas las que quieran leer y a Sakhory que hizo posible que mi mente diera un vuelco y creara esto, gracias a su fic "****_Hetalia axis power: 2P Version" _****es uno de mis fics favoritos. (si quieren un dedicado, pues mandenme un mensaje que me llegue al alma y aam lo que sea con que me manden un PM soy feliz xD)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no que a Hidekaz-san y sus personalidades 2P le pertenecen a Sakhory 3**

**Contestación:**

**Drake-Vampire: Me alegra que tus sueños se hayan echo realidad. Si deseas otra cosa puedes pedirmelo.**

**Sakhory: Y eso que la tensión solo comienza muajajja (risa malvada)**

**Shalyn: Lamento el hecho de que tengas dudas pero ojala te decidas con el capitulo que viene.**

**SweerMadness01: Gracias por comentar, recuerda que soy tu fans incondicional forever 3 trataré de actualizar más seguido ;)**

**No les quito más tiempo, así que a leer, Intentaré hacer lime pero estoy convencida de que no saldrá de nada, así que no será fuerte, por lo que no es una advertencia solo es una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada.**

* * *

Otro día más, esperaba con ansias que llegara Inglaterra a animarme, tenia ganas de regresar, pero no quería dejar aquí al chico que no me dejó dormir anoche pensando en el olor de su cabello y en el sabor de su boca.

Debo dejar de pensar en eso, aparte, no solo el ocupó mis pensamientos anoche, se que no me gusta Estados Unidos pero el declararseme así, debajo de la lluvia y prometerme, No, Jurarme de que iba a conquistarme es un poco precipitado, y muy propio de el. Tocan la puerta, como todos los días a las 10:00 AM totalmente puntual.

-Pasen

-Ettooo.. Matthew.- Entró Inglaterra con una bandeja y una sonrisa muy bonita - Te dejaré la bandeja acá.- Dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche y saliendo.

-Espera.- Dije tomándole la muñeca y tirando para que caiga en la cama- A donde crees que vas.- Dije besandole dulcemente.

-Es que...yo...- Todos sus intentos por hablar fallaban completamente, no podía coordinar las palabras y terminaba diciendo demasiadas frases sin sentido juntas.-Te...amo- Eso me tomó por sorpresa e hizo que me sonrojara, algo raro en mi, pero que a el le fascinó, porque me beso mientras acariciaba mis mejillas.-Si Estados Unidos nos ve así se pondrá celoso.

-Él no me interesa, me interesas tu.

-El logrará convencerte, si ya no hizo conmigo ¿Por qué no contigo?

-Porque yo estoy seguro de mi amor por ti- Dije tirando un zapato hacia la puerta para que esta se cerrara.

-¿En serio? ¿Me amas?

-Más que a mi vida- Le dije al oído un tanto sugerente mente. Le lamí el cuello y baje un poco llegando al pecho y lamiendo los pesones.

-No hagas...eso!- Comenzó a jadear y me dí cuenta de que necesitaba atención ahí abajo. Le mordí el pesón y él gimió sonoramente.

-¿Por qué no? yo se que me deseas- Dije muy picaramente.

-No soy el único que necesita atención allá abajo- Dijo bajando la cremallera de mi pantalón, y después hubo gemidos, jadeos, ropa en todas partes, y nuestros cuerpos chocando como si se hubieran creado para estar juntos, amoldándose perfectamente a cada recoveco.

Al terminar el me besó y se durmió, en mi cama y desnudo, lo tapé y desayune acostado, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de hacer, lo que acababa de hacerle a MI ángel...Yo...¡yo le quite la virginidad por "Ahí" a mi ángel! Mi desayuno se fue a la mierda en ese momento.

-¿Pasa algo amor?

-¿Amor? ¿ya empezaron los apodos tiernos?

-P-pero... pensé...- reí un poco, su cara me sorprendió bastante ¿en serio pensó que me molestaba?

-Je T'aime.

-I love you- Me beso dulcemente y se sonrojó al percatarse de que estaba desnudo.- Etto... Sorry for this...I...

-Tranquilo, fue mi culpa- Dije acariciándole el vientre y besandolo tiernamente.

-Thank you for comprension **(no se inglés, hago lo que puedo)**

-todo por ti mon amour **(Tampoco sé Francés, solo lo que me enseño my mother)**

De repente sucedió lo que NO quería que sucediera frente a cualquier situación.

-¿¡What the fuck?!- Y llegó el gringo a joder el momento.

-Tu no te metas Estados Unidos- Le dijo Arthur, digo, Inglaterra al ya nombrado.

-Me meto todo lo que me de la gana, pensé que ya te había advertido de que Matthew iba a ser mio.

-Pardon, pero yo estoy completamente enamorado de Arthur.

-TU CÁLLATE- gritaron ambos al unisono, pero que mierda este par de locos.

-Haré lo posible y lo imposible también para que sea mio.

-No mientras esté enamorado de mi- Dijo acurrucándose más cerca mio.

-Tu!- Me indicó con el dedo.

-¿Yo? Pues aquí estoy.

-Tu te acostaste con este perro.

-MÁS RESPETO SHIT!

-No lo creía de ti Matthew- Y se marchó indignado.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?- Dijo Arthur mirándome a los ojos

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por lo que acabas de hacer, protegerme.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Claro que si.

-Lo dices porque aún no me conoces- Dije colocándome los ante-ojos, de verdad que veía muy borroso sin ellos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es verdad- Me levanté y me vestí rápidamente.-Es hora de levantarse.

-No me cambies el tema.

-No es un tema para hablar ahora, fuera de eso, ¿Qué fin tendría? no es como si me fuera a quedar toda la vida, siquiera más de un mes.

-¿Te quieres ir?- MIERDA, ¿Por qué llora?- ¿Quieres dejarme? ¿Todas esas palabras fueron vacías?

-My sweet~ no!, de verdad no, no me atrevería a dejarte ir, eres lo único que me mantiene ligado a la tierra en este momento, te amo- Dije abrazandolo con fuerza.

-¿Seguro? - Dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-Seguro amor.- Y sellamos en un beso nuestro pacto eterno.

* * *

Otro día más, Alfred vino a despertarme con una amabilidad que no había visto antes ¿Era por lo de ayer? pues tenia miedo de levantarme y ver a Arthur, su sonrisa, y pues, todo en el daban miedo ¿No lo creen?

-Canadá ¿Estas bien? te noto perdido en tus pensamientos.

-Ettoo...pues, no es nada- Sonreí, como dice Inglaterra, como solo yo sé hacerlo.

-No dejaré que Arthur te toque si quiera un pelo ¿Okey? No se acercará a ti- Me abrazó y me llenó de besos la cara, esto contrastaba mucho con como fue cuando nos conocimos, así que me limité a reír.- ¿De que te ríes?

-de nada- Dije riendo muy despacio.

-I love you

-I love you too- Le bese lento, de verdad no entendía como me tiene tanta paciencia, de verdad yo soy lento para esas cosas, MUY lento para esas cosas.

-Eres bellisimo, como una muñeca de porcelana.

-No te pases, que no soy mujer- Dije fingiendo un enojo muy grande, pero el sabe que es broma.

-Okey mi muñequito, Sorry- Ambos reímos, se que él no es así con todo el mundo, pero me conformo con que así sea conmigo, con eso soy feliz, aunque sé que el no se podría acostumbrar a un mundo como el mio por ejemplo, el mundo que tanto extraño y donde tengo a mi familia, pero no me atrevo a dejar aquí a Alfred, se que es capaz de hacer cualquier locura si me marchó, y no queremos eso.

-Eres tan lindo conmigo.

-No lo soy- Dijo sonrojándose al darse cuenta de su actitud conmigo.- Tu desayuno esta servido en la mesa.

Mi parte canadiense salio a la luz de tal forma que se me encendió el cuerpo de repente, es que se veía tan lindo sonrojado, aparte, ¿Canadá no está arriba de Estados Unidos? Por esto, sin previo aviso lo tiré bajo mio y le lamí el cuello. Él se sorprendió de sobremanera al tacto de mi lengua en su cuello, por lo que se estremeció y me besó, se aprovechó de la situación y comenzó a recorrer mi vientre con su mano, al enterrar mi rodilla "Ahí" me di cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda por allá abajo, y al sentir el roce de su miembro tan cerca mio, de un momento a otro me vi en la necesidad de un poco de ayuda, así que comencé a frotar nuestros cuerpos con delicadeza, y lo que salió de eso no fue nada bueno, Gemidos y todo lejos de nosotros. De tal forma que quedamos tan cansados que no despertamos por largo rato después de eso.

Al despertar nos tocaba limpiar el desastre que habíamos dejado y yo aun no tomaba desayuno, así que bajé a comer y él me prometió limpiar todo.

Eran Waffles con miel de maple y leche, ¿qué mejor que eso?

-My sweet Canadá, ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? no permitiré que te acuestes así con ese chico- Me tomo del mentón y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos- You are mine, you belong with me my sweet.

-SUELTAME!- Me corrí hacia atrás e intente seguir comiendo.

-No, no me basta- Me abrazó e intentó besarme pero llegó Alfred con tu bate y lo amenazó de sobremanera.

Y por fin pude terminar mi desayuno en paz viendo como un Alfred perseguía a un Arthur intentando matarlo con su bate

* * *

**Termine ¿Que tal? ¿Merezco reviews?**

**por favor dejen un review y si quieres ideas para el próximo capitulo que subiré el próximo sábado por este mismo medio y por la misma cuenta en el mismo fic. **

**Eso me pasa por ver "El chavo del Ocho" jajaja**

**bueno cuidense y vallan con Dios.**

_**Nami-Luna LinusMantita**_ _(De Cheshire)_


	6. Cuarto día: Me siento decepcionado

**Perdonenme, no he tenido ninguna motivación para escribir, y caí en una mini-depresión para variar, fuera de que estoy enferma, pero ya que, aproveche el día de descanso para escribir y creo que me salio bastante bien, Es bastante triste este capitulo, desfrutenlo.**

**Contestación.**

**Sakhory: Pues si, las partes de Canadá2p me estaban quedando más largas pero eso ya lo solucioné, si sigues teniendo esa impresión pues es cosa tuya xD y ahora metí a Francia, a ver que te parece jajaj**

**Drake-Vampire: De veras quieren detalles? es que puedo, pero no estoy muy acostumbrada, y lo de la rapidez, es que los problemas recién comienzan en este capitulo.**

**SweetMadness01: Aquí está la continuación, me alegra enormemente que te gusté, de veras :D**

**Pues no les quito más tiempo**

* * *

Otro día, estaba aburrido del estúpido comportamiento de Estados Unidos, era obsesivo. Me levanté dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo día, fui al baño con mi toalla y me metí, refresqué mis pensamientos ya muy cálidos y húmedos por recordar lo que pasó ayer con Inglaterra.

Al terminar, me envolví el cuerpo en la toalla y caminé a mi habitación, pero esperándome, apoyado en el marco de la puerta estaba Estados Unidos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me escuches aunque sea un momento.

-Shit! Sal de mi vista.

-No hasta que me escuches.

-Vale, te escucho pero déjame pasar.

Entré a mi habitación y me empecé a vestir estando de espaldas a él.

-Pues dime que querías.

-E-etto… - Me di vuelta, estaba solo con ropa interior lo cual hizo que se sonrojara enormemente.- Solo quería preguntarte s-si tengo una oportunidad contigo.

Yo me sonrojé involuntariamente, mientras buscaba una camisa en los cajones, ahora míos, antes, de mi alter ego. Sentí que unos brazos me aprisionaban y recorrían mis abdominales con una delicadeza no propia en él.

Me quedé en silencio, ¿Qué rayos iba a decir? Tenía miedo de que llegara Inglaterra y lo malinterpretara todo. Me apegó a él, sentí su miembro semi-erecto presionar contra mi trasero, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara más aún.

-Respóndeme- Dijo acariciándome el torso y besándome el cuello.

-N-no lo sé….Pero yo quiero a Inglaterra.

-Qué tiene Iggy que no tenga yo?

-Madures.

-No sabía que ver hadas era algo de gente adulta.

Me quedé en silencio ya que presionaba cada vez más, apretó un poco mi pezón y yo solté un jadeo, necesitaba ayuda pero no lo quería (O mejor dicho intentaba convencerme de aquello)

Se apegó a mi oído y me susurró dulcemente. –Te amo, aunque no lo parezca, vales mucho para mí en tan solo unos días y haré cualquier cosa por separarte de Inglaterra.

-Lo siento, yo lo amo a él- me logre soltar bastante bruscamente pero lo hice, él tomó mi mentón y me besó, es un poco estúpido pero sabe como besar, correspondí inconscientemente.

-MATTHEW! Shit- Miré en dirección a la puerta, y ahí estaba Inglaterra, llorando.

-Inglaterra!

-No me vuelvas a hablar- Dijo con irá en su voz y salió corriendo, iba a tomarle la mano pero se me hizo muy tarde y caí en la cuenta, Alfred estaba apoyado de espalda contra la pared, cosa que pareciera que yo lo arrinconaba, fuera de que estaba solamente en sleeps y correspondiendo su beso.

Me vestí sintiendo la mirada muy fija de Estados Unidos clavada en mí, cada cierto tiempo me decía que me amaba y seguía sentado en mi cama. Terminé de calzarme mis converses rojas para salir corriendo hacia el bosque, donde probablemente estuviera Inglaterra, llovía, como todos los días en Londres, pero también había truenos. Me percaté del estado de ánimo de Inglaterra, era después de todo bastante obvio, llovía todos los días en Londres por la simple razón de que Inglaterra era un muchacho bastante melancólico y su rabia contra mí se reflejaba en esos truenos.

No me dejo verlo, se fue del lugar donde estaba sentado cuando escuchó pasos, me dejó en medio bosque y desapareció, probablemente gracias a las hadas en las cuales jamás había creído cuando me lo había mencionado Arthur, pero que ahora eran tan comprensible solo por el hecho de que amaba más que a cualquier cosa en este universo a Inglaterra. Lo busqué, por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba, no podía haber ido muy lejos, pero si las hadas existían veía como un gran reto encontrarlo, y no conocía bien ese bosque, era muy tenebroso, incluso para mí. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y bastante claro, Francia aprovecharía la oportunidad para conquistar a Inglaterra, y me hervía la sangre pensar eso.

* * *

Era un día más, me desperté contento, me estiré, lo de siempre. Después de todo ya conocía viene este lugar. Al ordenar mi pieza empecé a pensar en lo sucedido ayer con Alfred y me sonrojé enormemente, necesitaba urgente una ducha con agua helada, así que tomé mi toalla y caminé incómodamente hacia el baño, avisando que me demoraría más de lo normal ya que si no lograba apagarme tendría que auto-estimularme (No pediría ayuda, es muy vergonzoso, ni siquiera Francia pide ayuda)

Entré al baño y me lavé con agua helada, lo cual ayudo a relajarme bastante y dejar de pensar en Arthur y en sus acosos constantes. No digo que me moleste, claro que no, es muy lindo de su parte pero no me gusta que Alfred se ponga celoso de él, me da mucha pena que él no confíe en mí.

Salí del baño con la toalla cubriéndome de la cintura para abajo, Arthur me miró un buen rato y me abrazó.

-My sweet eres tan tierno.

-¿P-por qué lo dices?- Dije sonrojándome instantáneamente.

-Es que tu carita de oso polar en tan linda- Decía y repetía sin parar mientras abrazaba y de a poco iba acorralándome lentamente. En un momento me besó en los labios y yo sin querer solté la toalla, con mucha suerte de haber estado con la ropa interior puesta, lanzó una mirada pervertida hacia mi entrepierna y me volvió a besar. Yo no sabía que hacer ¿Si tenía miedo? si, tenía mucho, mucho miedo. Me dejó de besar y me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-Eres tan lindo, y sabes a miel de maple- me decía al oído logrando estremecerme completamente, ni siquiera Francia jamás había logrado hacerme eso.

-S-suéltame.

-No quiero- Sonrió y me volvió a besar enterrando su rodilla en mi entrepierna. Me acariciaba, y no se sentía mal, pero no me gustaba que él hiciera eso me era muy diferente a cuando lo hacía Alfred. Intenté zafarme varias veces pero no conseguía nada, y el tocaba todos los puntos específicos

Sin querer solté un quejido y escuché pasos venir hacia la habitación. Entraron rápidamente Francis y Alfred.

-No me lo imaginaba de ti Canadá- Dijo Alfred con decepción en su voz. Mientras Francis miraba con cara desaprobatoria y ¿celos? ¿A caso a Francis le gustaba Arthur?

-¡Fue Arthur!

-Pero le correspondiste.

-¡No quería!

-Tenía otra imagen de ti, no la de un perro que se acuesta con lo que se le cruza.

-Yo te quiero a ti.

-Me quieres tanto que te acuestas con Arthur.

-¡Por favor para!-Me encontraba al borde de las lagrimas

-Acaso ¿Lo que hicimos ayer no valió nada para ti?

-Claro que tuvo un significado para mí, es muy importante- Dije ya a punto de explotar

-Sí, claro Canadá, le dices lo mismo a todos, de seguro.

-Cree lo que quieras- Dije con la voz quebrada, vistiéndome con lo primero que encontré y saliendo a gran velocidad de la casa, que crea lo que quiera insisto, no puede existir una relación sin confianza, y yo que pondría mis manos al fuego por él.

Corrí, Corrí tanto que me perdí y no tenía idea de donde me encontraba, tenía mucho miedo, le temía a la obscuridad y no tenía a Kumajirou. Deseaba que Alfred me salvara pero todo se había roto…Esas palabras me habían calado más que hondo en el pecho, y me ardían como una estaca clavada perfectamente en el lugar más sensible…No pensé que la decepción doliera tanto. Empezó a llover fuerte, escuchaba la voz de Francis y la de Arthur gritar mi nombre, preguntándome donde estaba.

Yo caminaba sin rumbo, ya no tenía sentido estar en este universo si Alfred me odiaba, había cosas más fáciles que estar vivo, y pensaba en todas y cada una de las posibilidades en ese momento, lloraba, lloraba pensando en que pudo ser mejor si no fuera por Arthur.

La lluvia me calaba hasta el alma y lograba apaciguar lentamente mi ira, pero ya ni siquiera sabia de mi mismo.

* * *

**Pues ese fue el capitulo de hoy :3 merezco Reviews? **

**Amo a todos mis lectores~ 3**

**_Namy-Luna LinusMantita_**(De Cheshire)


	7. Quinto día: Cita en el hospital

**VOLVI! Aquí yo, volviendo a mi actualización semanal...Quiero que sepan que esto tiene para rato porque tengo un millón de ideas en la mente y de seguro se aclararan cuando lleguen las musas (Mi musa personal en especial)**

**Espero les guste! nwn**

**contestación:**

**SakHory: espero siga gustandote! este capítulo se centra más en las parejas principales pero es igual de hermoso para mi gusto, las reconciliaciones siempre son bellas, no es mala idea lo de CanadáxMatthew, lo pensaré oasjoajosja y Francis con Arthur y Iggy con Francia josajaoj que bello final.**

**mcck: Obvio que seguiré...Gracias por tu review, aunque sea corto se agradece montones nwn.**

**Dedicado: Para todo aquel a quien le guste este fic y para Sakhory quien me inspiró para hacer este fic **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no que a Hidekaz-san y sus personalidades 2P le pertenecen a Sakhory xD**

* * *

Estuve toda la noche caminando por el bosque. Los truenos y relámpagos se acoplaban en mis oídos mientras la lluvia se confundía con mis lagrimas. No definía ni mi propia silueta y me sentía cada vez más afiebrado. Pero todo era por él. Y todo por culpa del estúpido de Estados Unidos.

Tenia ganas de destrozar todo, tome mi bastón y empecé a golpear todo a mi alrededor. Comencé a ver borroso, por un momento me pareció ver a MI Inglaterra pero no recuerdo más, caí rendido mientras amanecía, todo se desvaneció y se volvió intensamente negro. Tanto que daba miedo, y de repente todo rojo. como si mi hermano me estuviera gastando una broma como cuando eramos pequeños...Pensé que volvería pero no! no volvería si no quería porque debía encontrar a Inglaterra, tenía, debía y podía encontrarlo si me lo proponía.

Intente abrir los ojos, pero todo era difuso. Estaba en un hospital, me percaté por el tipo de luz del foco, los hospitales nunca me han gustado, recuerdo que cuando pequeños íbamos a ver a Arthur a un hospital psiquiátrico, hasta que Francis lo ayudó a salir. No sé ni porque recordé eso. Incluso, de repente recordé las escenas que tuvimos con Inglaterra el otro día y la enfermera al ver que la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas, llamó al médico.

Me dijeron que ya estaba mucho mejor, pero que tenia una descompensación de fuerzas muy grande y estaba en peligro de sufrir otra recaída. Extrañaba a Inglaterra y estaba dispuesto a salir a por él...Pero por otro lado tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza. Me dormí otra vez pensando en eso.

Y soñé tantas pesadillas como cuando niños...Me sentía como un niño indefenso y enfermo en medio de las tinieblas...

Hasta que algo me despertó, un beso de la persona más bella que este sitio puso haber visto jamás.

-Matthew, estás bien?- Me preguntaba un sonrosado Inglaterra.

-Si, lo estoy ahora- Tomé su mano y lo bese.

-No te tomes tantos atributos, aun no me explicas lo de América.

-Pero my sweet fue él- Dije en tono suplicante y de agonía, de verdad lo necesitaba para vivir.

-No te creo nada.

-Si no me crees, para que volviste?- Dí en el clavo

-Porque...etto...PENSEQUEPODRÍADARTEUNAOPORTUNIDAD DEEXPLICAR- dijo rápido y fuerte, muy nervioso. Comencé a reír a carcajadas, el sólo se sonrojó más.-Qué es tan gracioso capullo?

-Lo que pasa amor, es que América anda detrás mio desde que llegué y no me ha dejado en paz. Sucede que ayer me pillo desnudo y desprevenido y yo andaba con ganas por pensar en lo que hicimos ese día.

-NO LO DIGAS CON TANTA SOLTURA-Reí.

-La cosa es que finalmente me beso mientras se apoyaba en la pared y llegaste tu mon amour~

-Idiota...

De repente comencé a toser y sentía que mi cuerpo se volvía cada vez más intangible. Pude ver lágrimas en los ojos de Inglaterra. Traté de controlar mi cuerpo, la fiebre aumentó y yo perdía cada vez más fuerzas.

Inglaterra me abrazó fuerte llorando y susurrando: : "Si pudiera hacer algo para que te quedaras, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no puedo"

Sentí otras presencias en la habitación. De repente América y Francia nos miraban, de forma desaprobatoria, estaba seguro de que se unirían y harían lo posible para separarnos pero les iba a dejar muy claro que les sería una tarea imposible.

-My Honney, nunca te dejaré, nunca nunca...

-En serio?

-No te dejaré incluso si es necesario morir en el intento amor...- Y lo besé, tan apasionadamente que los demás tuvieron que dejar de mirar, lo tiré a la cama y lo bese con más pasión. Por fin nos habían dejado solos...

Ahora el sería todo mio, otra vez...

* * *

Estaba agotado, me sentía mal y los truenos me asustaban como nunca, había dormido bajo un árbol esa noche, porque no deseaba volver a esa casa, si me buscaban, ni idea y tampoco me interesaba.

Iba cayendo lentamente en el abismo de las pesadillas más oscuras y quería, necesitaba a Kumajiro y a mi Francia, al padre que me crió, pero tenia tanto miedo que ni siquiera deseaba regresar para pedirle a Arthur que me mandara de regreso.

Comencé a ver siluetas, pero no podía moverme, el estado de inconsciencia era aun más grande que el miedo. Quería huir pero las pesadillas me envolvieron y sólo pude ver unas manos envolviendo mi cintura y después cargándome, acto seguido, desperté en un Hospital. Sé que gran parte de mi consciente se perdió mientras llegaba a este lugar. Ni idea de quien me había traído, pero deseaba fervientemente regresar a casa con mi Inglaterra y mi Francia...Con mi hermano y no con este chico que no creía ni la mitad de lo que le decía la persona que más lo ha amado en el mundo. Porque eso soy y no estoy dispuesto a negarselo a nadie...Pero colapsé, que el no me creyera fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Me intenté levantar, pero llegó un médico a impedirlo, me dijo que aun estaba muy débil. Me sentía muy inestable pero tenía que ver a Arthur o a Alfred. Le pregunté al médico quien me había traído hasta acá, y me dijo que un chico alto, de cabellos rojizos oscuros, junto con un chico bajo y pecoso. Así que me buscaron después. Sonreí de medio lado, era tan irónico y tan irreal.

Sentí como de repente me desmaterializaba y veía como todo se volvía tan inmaterial como si nada. Pero un beso me trajo de vuelta...Un beso que pode reconocer sin darme cuenta de que me abrazaban, ni que me tocaban de forma erótica.

-Q-Qué haces?

-Amarte...-Dijo con esa voz jodidamente indiferente. Yo lo empuje, botándolo de la camilla.

-Aléjate de mi. Primero me dices que te engaño y ahora vienes y me tocas como si nada.

-No dije que no me debieras una explicación.

-ERES DE LO PEOR ALFRED JONES!

-Canadá no grites.

-Grito cuanto quiero Joder!

-Tranquilo- Me beso despacio, tan despacio que apenas rozó mis labios.

-Andate a la...

-Cálmate y explícamelo...

-Fue Arthur...No entiendo como no me crees...

-Francis dice que fuiste tu.

-Crees que lo que pasó ese día no me llegó. Entiende. T-E A-M-O. te amo...

-Que motivo tengo para creerte.

-Alguien tan transparente como yo haría esto?- Lo comencé a besar, tan apasionadamente como nunca se ha visto

-Yo igual te amo...y te creeré esta vez... sólo porque no he sido totalmente sincero contigo.

-Me sigues tachando de mentiroso!

-No amor, no es eso.

-Entonces?

-Es que antes yo le gustaba a Arthur, por eso me parecía raro que anduviera detrás tuyo...y de repente que de la nada llegaras tu era aun peor...Y antes eramos novios...

-WHATS!? tu y Arthur? Eres de lo peor.

-Lo soy, soy la peor persona del mundo...pero esta persona te ama más que a su propia vida.

-No digas eso ahora como si nada hubiera pasado...

-Te creo..

-Qué?

-Te creo todo...creo que confundí mis sentimientos y exageré todo...Te amo...

-Yo igual amor.

Lo tome de la camisa y lo tiré a la cama, quedando yo sobre él...Comencé a darle caricias tiernas y finalmente le mordí el cuello...

Esta sería una larga noche...

* * *

**Todo por hoy, merezco reviews? quiero saber sus preferencias de parejas...**

**cualquier review siempre se agradece.**

**Nos leemos :D**

** _Nami-Luna__ LinusMantita _**_ (De Cheshire)_


End file.
